Under the Influence Too
by Rambling Scribe
Summary: Harry, Adam and Zaf go out for a quiet, friendly drink. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Spooks belongs to Kudos and the BBC but I thought they deserved a bit of a break from saving the world...**

**Thanks to Em for doing battle with the internet and beta'ing this. :)**

**This is for Em, Kate and Hel ;)**

* * *

**Under the Influence Too**

"You're going for a drink with Zaf and Adam?" Ruth looked at Harry as if he'd completely lost the plot.

"Yes. It's not a problem is it?" He started to feel uneasy. He loved Ruth passionately but she could be very unnerving sometimes. "I thought you were going shopping with Jo?"

"Well, yes. I'm going to help her find something for her Aunt's 60th birthday but that's not the point."

"Sorry, I'm not sure what the problem is…"

"It's Zaf and Adam." She spoke slowly, carefully articulating each word. At Harry's blank look she continued in a very irritated tone. "For God's sake! They're a devious pair of sods. They are trying to find out about us."

"Even if they are, I'm not going to tell them anything, am I?"

"You'd better not."

"Anyway, has it crossed your mind that perhaps Jo is trying to get information out of _you_?"

She ignored the question. "Why are you going out with those two? It's not a special occasion is it?"

"Er, no. It's just a friendly drink."

"Next you'll be telling me you're doing a bit of team building or," she raised an eyebrow, "even worse, male bonding."

Harry smirked at her. "The only member of my team I want to do any bonding with is you."

"Well don't turn up on my doorstep drunk then."

"Ruth-"

"And no flirting with other women."

Harry was indignant. "Since when did I flirt with other women?"

"Ever since you could walk and talk."

-----

They had started in The George but then Zaf had suggested a change of scene. Some debate had ensued as to whether it was better to head towards Pimlico or the West End. The West End won and they were currently ensconced in a trendy bar. Harry's initial complaints that it was about twenty-five years too young for him seemed to have been forgotten now he was being chatted up by a very attractive group of women, none of whom appeared to be over the age of thirty. His colleagues watched in admiration.

"How does he do it, mate?" Zaf's voice was a mixture of jealousy and wonderment.

"He's had a lot of practice." Adam was feeling rather dejected as a glamorous brunette he'd had his eye on draped herself over Harry.

The younger man shook his head disbelievingly. "Another pint?" He held up his empty glass.

"Yes please, mate."

As Zaf waited to be served, he spotted a tall, blonde woman who was trying to catch the barmaid's attention. She turned and smiled at him when she sensed his presence.

"I'm not entirely sure what you have to do to get a drink in this place."

He smiled sympathetically at her and moved closer. "Yes, it can be a bit of a problem."

As if to emphasise the point, the barmaid promptly asked Zaf what he wanted.

"Excuse me, I-"

"It's OK; let me get this." He shot the blonde his most dazzling smile, which seemed to calm her down.

-----

Harry was enjoying himself. He'd been stung by Ruth's accusation that he was an inveterate flirt but he wasn't going to let it stop him talking to the assorted females who now surrounded him. After all, he reasoned, it wasn't his fault that Zaf and Adam were staying on the sidelines. His attention was momentarily drawn to the bar and Zaf's absence from the immediate vicinity was now explained; he was laughing and chatting with a Jo look-alike.

"So, what do you do then, John?" The brunette, who had introduced herself as Amanda, was leaning into Harry as she spoke.

"I work in banking; it's very boring."

"Really? I thought all your financial types were supposed to be dynamic and_ thrusting_."

The emphasis she put on the word 'thrusting' and the ample cleavage on display inches from his face started alarm bells ringing. Harry knew he was about to get into trouble; serious trouble. Her right hand had apparently developed a life of its own and her fingers were walking up his leg. He flinched slightly as her nails scraped over his inner thigh, getting dangerously close to his crotch. She clearly wanted to massage more than his ego.

"Can I get you another drink?" He stood up abruptly and was forced to grab Amanda's arms to stop her falling from the arm of the sofa where she'd been perched.

"Ooo, don't you have lovely strong hands," she cooed. "Lovely _big_, strong hands." She winked at him. "You know what they say about men with big hands."

"They have a terrible job finding gloves that fit." Adam smiled sweetly at her as he worked his way into the group of women with Harry.

Amanda giggled and turned her attention to the newcomer. "Well, there is that too." She openly appraised the blonde and obviously liked what she saw. "What about you? Have you got big ones?"

"What do you think?" Adam held out his left hand for inspection.

"Hmm, very nice." She stroked his fingers suggestively and licked her lips.

Harry took advantage of the arrival of his colleague, extracted himself from the group and moved towards the bar. He smiled at the woman Zaf was talking to and was rewarded with an interested look.

"Shall we sit down, Susie?" Zaf took the arm of the blonde and guided her towards a newly vacated table, shooting his boss a triumphant look over his shoulder.

Harry laughed to himself and shook his head. He should probably feel flattered that the two younger men seemed to view him as something of a threat but he found it quite amusing. He briefly thought about telling Ruth what had happened but then decided that would mean revealing more about the evening's events then would be good for his health.

Just as he took his change from the barmaid, raised voices behind him made him turn round. A tall man wearing an expensive looking suit and an angry expression was arguing with Adam. As far as he could tell, the subject of the disagreement seemed to be Amanda. Harry cursed under his breath. He'd have to intervene in case things escalated.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my wife?" Mr Angry prodded Adam in the chest.

"I think it's more a question of what your wife thinks she's doing with me."

"Is everything alright?" Harry cut into the conversation.

"What has it got to do with you?"

"Why don't you calm down and we can discuss this like reasonable-"

"Why don't _you_ piss off and mind your own business?!" Amanda's husband had his face millimetres from Harry's.

The sound of shouting finally drew Zaf's attention away from his companion. Apologising to her, he started to make his way towards his colleagues. His progress came to an abrupt halt when he collided with a rather thuggish looking man carrying two pints of lager. The drinks hit the floor, splashing both men.

"You stupid git!"

"It wasn't my fault, mate." Zaf was shaking his foot, trying to stop the beer running into his shoe. Without warning, he was grabbed by the shoulders and slammed against the wall.

"It was your fault, you moron."

Winded, but angry, Zaf retorted, "You really don't want to start anything."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do then?"

The reply was a sharp, upward jerk of a knee. His assailant gasped and doubled over. Unfortunately, he still had enough of his wits about him to stop Zaf making his escape by grabbing at his arm and pulling hard. They ended up in a heap on the floor, limbs flailing.

Meanwhile, Harry and Adam were squaring up to Amanda's husband who, in fit of bravado, had decided that he could take on both of them. The insults were getting more colourful and the pushing and shoving more aggressive, all of the participants no doubt spurred on by the consumption of an unhealthy amount of alcohol. Amanda had also joined in but made things worse by initially backing Adam and then deciding her allegiance was indeed to her husband.

Punches were thrown, shirts grabbed and ripped, and drinks spilt. Into the melee arrived several police officers. As the various factions were prised apart, the accusations began. A female PC had to shout to make herself heard.

"I need you all to calm down and be quiet."

There was a brief moment of respite before the noise started again.

"I said, be quiet!" This time they obeyed.

Harry, somewhat sobered by the arrival of the police, decided that this no-nonsense officer was clearly a woman after his own heart.

"Excuse me, PC?"

"You'll get a chance to tell your side of the story at the station."

"At the station? Surely you're not going to arrest us?" Harry gestured between him and Adam. "We didn't start it."

"I don't care who started it, you're _all_ under arrest.

* * *

**Please send me a review and I'll finish part 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Em :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Adam and Harry were loaded, politely but firmly, into the back of a police van. They were joined by a shaven-headed man who was clutching his ribs and complaining about the pain. The door was closed and the van moved off.

"Not quite the end to the evening I had in mind."

"Nor me, Harry." Adam grimaced as he felt his top lip. One punch had found its target.

"I wonder where Zaf is. I think we might need his help get out of this," Harry mused, half to himself.

If he was honest, though, Zaf wouldn't be his first choice but there was little alternative. Malcolm had gone to a musical recital in Oxford and Jo was with Ruth. Even if Jo could come up with a convincing excuse to leave early, there was no guarantee Ruth wouldn't try and ring him and then wonder why she was speaking to his voicemail. And phoning Ruth directly was a complete non-starter; she would be livid and make him pay for his misdemeanours in an appropriate way.

Unbeknown to them, Zaf was in need of assistance himself. He had been placed into another police van, along with Amanda and her husband, and was heading towards the police station too.

-----

"Evening Sarge."

"Evening PC Poddington. What have you got for me?"

"Six from the Bar Kudos punch-up. Have you got room for them all?"

"Six?" The custody Sergeant sighed, "And it's not even the weekend yet." He checked a whiteboard on the wall behind him. "Yes, there's space; wheel them in."

The shaven-headed man was still complaining so was processed first. Then it was Adam's turn. A long discussion had ensued as to why he couldn't just be released.

"Come on, I've told you who I am and who I work for. Surely you can let me go now?"

"Look 007, I don't care who you say you are or what dodgy ID you're carrying – you don't get released until we've checked your details and sorted out what happened this evening."

It was clear the 'don't you know who I am?' routine wouldn't work with the Sergeant.

"James Bond is the other mob," Adam muttered under his breath. He received a death glare from the policeman and decided not to say any more.

It was Harry's turn next but he adopted a more reasonable approach, giving his details and nodding understandingly when it was explained everything would need to be checked.

As the cell door shut, he sat down wearily on the thin, plastic covered piece of foam that passed for a mattress. His head was aching and contemplation of Ruth's reaction to what had happened was making the pounding worse. All he could do was hope that Zaf hadn't got lucky with the woman he had been chatting up in the bar and would be able to come and vouch for them.

Zaf had arrived at the police station and was standing in the custody suite, going through the same booking-in procedure.

The Sergeant looked at the ID card and rolled his eyes. "Are you lot on a works outing or did you get a job lot of these," he waved the piece of laminated plastic, "from Spies-R-Us?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure I'm following… The ID is real, as you'll see when you do the checks."

"That may take a while. Computers are down at the moment. Sign this." The policeman watched as Zaf awkwardly wrote his name. "I'll get the doctor to have a look at you."

-----

"Hi Kate, how are you?" Dr Emma Radcliffe greeted PC Poddington warmly.

"Hi Em. I'm fine, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm OK, thanks."

"I thought Dr Walker was on duty tonight?"

"We swapped; she has some sort of family get together. She's promised to do Friday night for me so I couldn't really say no."

Kate smiled. "Sounds like a good swap."

"What fun have I got in store for me tonight?"

"Five males; involved in two separate fights. All of them have been drinking, I'm afraid."

"No surprise there then. What is it with these people? Do they think it's mandatory to end an evening of drinking with a punch-up?"

"It would seem so." Kate unlocked the door of the medical examination room. "I'll be back in a moment with your first customer."

The first patient was the man Zaf had been fighting with. He had a few cuts and bruised ribs but was otherwise OK. He was declared fit for interview and taken back to his cell. Kate returned with Adam, who was clutching a lurid green T-shirt he'd been given to change into.

Emma had to help him out of his ripped shirt before examining him. "Interesting scar you have there." The mark down the centre of his chest was fading but still noticeable.

"I had a bit of an accident."

"Was it the same accident that gave you this scar?" Emma had moved round to examine Adam's back and her fingers rested lightly on the mark left by a rifle bullet.

"Something like that."

"Right, you're fit."

"That's what all the girls say." He shot her a dazzling smile before pulling the T-shirt on.

Dr Radcliffe blushed. "I meant you're fit for interview."

Kate stifled a laugh and gave Emma a 'yes, of course that's what you meant' look as she escorted Adam out of the room.

It was Zaf's turn next and he decided that the doctor and the police officer were in need of the full force of his charm.

"It's so nice to deal with such gorgeous professional ladies as yourselves."

Emma, who had her back to him whilst she put on a fresh pair of latex gloves, froze and muttered something.

"Are you OK, Doctor Radcliffe?" PC Poddington asked.

"Er, yes. Fine."

She turned round slowly and the smile on Zaf's face froze.

"Em…"

"Hello, Zaf."

"You know him, Em?"

"Um, yes." The doctor blushed as she looked at Kate. "Is it a problem?"

"It shouldn't be, so long as I stay here."

There was embarrassment on both sides as Emma carried out her examination of Zaf. She had to help him remove his shirt and his comment about how keen she used to be to get him topless was not well received.

"Hmm, I think you may have damaged your shoulder. You'll probably need some physiotherapy."

"Well, you have healing hands as I recall, Em."

She ignored the remark. "I can recommend someone if you want."

Zaf sighed. "Yes please, that would be helpful."

Amanda's husband was next to be checked over and he proved to be as surly and obnoxious as he'd been in the bar. He was grumbling about his treatment in the police station as he was examined.

"You have a few cuts and bruises but you're fit to be interviewed."

"I've been beaten up by yobs and bundled into a van-"

"You heard the doctor – you're fit for interview. Come on."

Kate took him firmly by the arm and propelled him out of the room.

* * *

**Coming up: Harry in a ripped blue shirt and an interesting phone conversation with Ruth..but only if you leave a review! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has taken ages to update.**

**Thanks to the Peas xx **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry was the last to be seen. He decided to turn on the charm as Kate led him along the corridor towards the medical room.

"Any idea how much longer I'll be here? I know you're busy but I'd really like to get things sorted out and get home." He gave her his sweetest smile and was amused to see a slight blush appear on her face.

"It'll be a while longer; the computer system's only just come back online and there's a bit of a backlog."

"Well, if there's anything you can do to get me and my colleague bumped up the list, I'd be grateful. _Very_ grateful."

Kate was momentarily lost for words as a rush of inappropriate thoughts about how he might show his gratitude filled her mind. He was definitely a cut above the people she usually dealt with and there was a certain _something_ about him.

Emma sighed as she heard the door open and sent up a silent prayer that her last patient might prove to be quiet and well behaved. As Harry walked into the room, she appraised him discreetly, noting the ripped blue shirt he was wearing seemed very much at odds with the rest of his appearance. He smiled at her and she could feel her cheeks start to burn. He was definitely the most attractive man she had seen that evening.

She directed Harry towards the examination couch. "So, er, what h-have you been up to then?"

"I seem to have got involved in a bit of a fight."

"Oh right. Did you get hit?"

"I got punched in the ribs a couple of times. It's rather painful."

"Well, we'd better get you out of those clothes…er, I mean…" Emma was certain she could have heated the whole police station with the blush that covered her face as she realised what she'd said.

Harry attempted to save her from her embarrassment and removed his jacket. It was something of a struggle and he was forced to ask for assistance to take his shirt off.

Emma had to concentrate to stop her hands from trembling as she helped him slip the cotton material off his broad frame. As she turned round to pick up her stethoscope, she caught Kate's eye. The police officer grinned at her and raised an eyebrow.

Harry surreptitiously watched the exchange and bit back a smile. Despite the pain he was in, he was rather enjoying the attention he was getting from the two attractive young women. A pang of guilt struck him as he thought about Ruth. Then he began to feel uneasy; if she found out what had happened, the dull ache in his side would be the least of his worries.

Emma's examination of Harry was thorough and professional. As he'd suspected, his ribs were bruised. They would be painful for a few days but there should be no lasting damage.

"So, he's fit then?" Kate asked, teasingly.

"Oh yes. Definitely fit – for interview." Doctor Radcliffe attempted to glare at the policewoman but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Right then, put this on."

Harry looked at the T-shirt Kate handed him. "Do you really expect me to wear that?"

"Well your shirt's torn and covered in beer. You don't really want to put it back on do you?"

"I'd rather wear it in it's current state than wear _that_."

"Actually, I rather like Bon Jovi."

Two pairs of eyes fixed on Emma and then Kate cleared her throat.

"Er, so do I."

Harry watched them, unaware both women were picturing him in the black tour T-shirt.

"Can't you find me something a bit more…dignified?"

"Um, what? Sorry?" Kate eventually realised Harry had asked her a question.

"I said, can't you find me something else to wear?"

"There isn't really a great deal of choice, " she said somewhat unconvincingly as Harry's forlorn expression began to melt her heart. "I suppose…well, there is something. Em, will you be OK for a couple of minutes if I leave you with Mr Pearce?"

"Oh yes, I'll be fine. Take your time."

Kate gave the doctor a quizzical look before starting to walk out of the room. "I have to leave the door open, OK?" she called over her shoulder.

Harry was beginning to feel cold and rather exposed. His headache was getting worse. All he wanted to do was take some painkillers and go home and sleep. The prospect of warming himself in Ruth's bed was more appealing but he knew the chances of that happening were slim. And he certainly wasn't in a fit state for anything physical.

"Are you feeling OK?" Emma enquired at the sound of the heavy sigh from her patient.

"Yes, well apart from the ribs. And I've got a bit of a headache too. I just want to get out of here." He saw the look of mild disappointment on the Doctor's face. "Sorry, it's no reflection on your medical skills."

"Oh, n-no. It's fine I quite understand. Generally I can't wait to get away either."

"I expect most of your patients leave a lot to be desired."

"Yes, they do. It does tend to be the least appealing members of society I get to see…not that I'm suggesting that you're in the same category." Emma knew she should probably just stop talking but her mouth seemed to be ignoring instructions from her brain. "Q-quite the opposite actually. You're very attract-, um, I mean you're obviously not like my usual patients…"

"Right, here we are." Kate reappeared clutching a clear plastic bag. "It's a bit unorthodox but it's just a shirt so I don't think it counts as impersonating a police officer."

There was a pause as Harry tried to organise his thoughts. He'd been so busy trying to work out if the doctor was chatting him up that he hadn't given the policewoman his full attention.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Kate waved the plastic wrapped item at him. "Uniform shirt for you. Instead of the T-shirt. It should fit."

As Harry finished fastening the buttons of the new shirt, he looked up to find both women watching him intently.

"Er, can I make my phone call now?"

"Phone call?" Kate looked distracted for a moment. Her mind had been filled with images of Harry in full police uniform and she hastily pushed them away. "Oh, yes. Yes, of course you can."

Emma regretfully watched him leave the medical room and wondered if she could get his phone number from the custody records. She was sure she could come up with a valid reason for needing it.

-----

Adam gripped the telephone receiver tightly and looked anxiously at the clock on the wall. '_You are through to the voicemail of 070-'_

He cursed and disconnected the call. _Where the hell was Zaf?_

"No luck?"

Adam turned to face the custody Sergeant. "No."

"Anyone else you can ring?"

"Er, well I'm not sure." The only options left were Ruth and Jo.

"You must have more than one friend in the world," the policeman remarked, dryly.

Adam was trying to think of a witty response when Harry returned to the custody suite.

"Is Zaf on his way?"

"Um, no. His phone went to voicemail."

The older man sighed. "Bloody typical."

"We'll have to ring Jo or," Adam stopped for a moment, wondering how his next suggestion would be received, "Ruth."

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. "It'll have to be Ruth, but _I'll_ phone her."

-----

"You stupid, stupid man!"

Jo watched, transfixed, her wine glass halfway to her lips as Ruth seethed into her phone.

"What about Adam?" There was a pause as the caller replied. "And Zaf?" Another pause. "What do you mean, you 'don't know where he is'?"

Jo leant across the table, trying to hear the other half of the conversation and mouthing 'what's happened?' to Ruth.

"Where are you? OK." She snapped her phone shut without saying goodbye. Not a good sign.

"I cannot believe those two idiots."

"What on earth is going on, Ruth?"

"Harry and Adam have managed to get themselves arrested and lost Zaf in the process."

"Arrested?! What for?"

"God knows," Ruth drained her glass. "Come on, we'll have to go and sort things out."

Whilst they were in the taxi, Jo's mobile rang.

"Zaf! Where are you?" She moved the phone so that Ruth could hear what he was saying.

"They've been arrested as well. They're at the same police station as you-"

There was a strangled noise in response.

"Zaf? Zaf, are you OK? Alright. We're about five minutes away so we'll see you soon."

Jo frowned as she ended the call. "I think he's worried about bumping into Harry before we get there."

Ruth snorted. "Oh I think Harry will have other things on his mind."

-----

"Can you confirm that you know these gentlemen?" Kate gestured to the three dejected and dishevelled male spooks who had sheepishly followed her into a side office where Ruth and Jo were waiting.

Ruth nodded. "Yes. Yes we do." Her tone suggested she wanted to add 'unfortunately' to the end of the sentence.

"OK. You chaps can wait here whilst I get your friends to sign the paperwork."

As the door closed behind the women, Harry addressed his younger colleagues. "Right, we need to get our story straight."

"Harry, I'm really sorry about this. I was trying to help you and Adam." Zaf was starting to babble in his haste to explain what had happened. "This bloke bumped into me and then he started to have a go and it got nasty-"

"I'm not worried about that, Zaf. I'm far more interested in coming up with something those two," he pointed in the direction their female colleagues had gone, "will believe."

As they collected their personal belongings, all three men felt reasonably happy with the version of the evening's events they had agreed. It wasn't a complete fabrication, more lying by omission. So long as Ruth and Jo didn't ask too many questions, they should just about get away with it. Hopefully.

"Zaf! Zaf! Hang on a second." Emma was waving as she hurried across the custody area.

"Physiotherapist. I said I'd recommend someone." She pushed a piece of paper into Zaf's hand. "It's…it's good to see you," she continued.

"Er, thanks Em. Yes, you too."

Seeing Jo glaring at the young medic spurred Harry into action. "Right, I think we should be on our way. Thank you, Doctor. I hope we haven't been too much trouble."

Em blushed as Harry gave her a warm smile. "Oh no, no trouble at all. Like I said, you're a very pleasant change from my usual clientele."

It was Ruth's turn to glare as Harry switched his attention to Kate. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience we've caused you PC Poddington. Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem. I'm glad we've been able to sort everything out."

"Come on then." Jo swept pass the doctor and the policewoman and grabbed Zaf's arm, causing him to yelp loudly.

Deciding she didn't want to spend the rest of the evening sorting out a domestic dispute, Kate offered to escort them out of the building.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully there won't be such a long wait for the final chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, I seem to have got a bit carried away with this fic so this isn't the last chapter after all.**

**Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As soon as they were outside the police station, Ruth demanded an explanation of the evening's events.

"There was this woman-" Harry had barely begun before she interrupted him.

"Really? What a surprise."

"No, it wasn't like that. Her husband-"

"What? Caught you flirting with her?"

"No, Ruth. If you just let me explain. She was arguing with her husband and it started to get a bit out of hand, so we, er, we intervened."

"Intervened?"

"Yes."

"And somehow this intervention ended up with you all being arrested?"

"Yes."

Harry's monosyllabic answers were doing nothing to placate Ruth.

"I think you've missed out the bit which explains how you all got injured, why Adam is wearing that dreadful T-shirt, and why you seem to be wearing part of a police uniform."

Zaf and Adam looked at one another. They were both desperate to know how their boss was going to talk his and, by extension, their, way out of the current situation. The only positive thing that had come out of the evening was incontrovertible proof that Ruth and Harry were together. There was no other explanation for their section head's pained expression and seeming inability to defend himself against the inquisition he was being subjected to.

"A few punches got thrown. It was nothing really but the police turned up and we, um, we got arrested…" Harry trailed off, withering under Ruth's gaze.

"What's wrong with this T-shirt?" Adam was tugging at the garment and looking between it and Ruth.

"Well Adam, apart from being a shade of green previously unknown to mankind, it says 'If you think I look good in this, wait until you see me naked'."

"So you don't think it's me?"

"Er, I'd shut up now if I were you, mate," Zaf whispered loudly at his colleague.

"Come on, I think we should go home." Jo knew there was little possibility of getting the real story of what had happened until she got her flatmate on his own.

Taxis were proving to be thin on the ground and it took some time before they flagged one down. Zaf, obviously not feeling ready to be left on his own with Jo, hurriedly invited Adam to share their cab.

After waving goodbye to their colleagues, Harry decided to test the waters with Ruth. "Er, your place is on the way to mine, more or less. We might as well share too."

Her reply was indistinct.

"Cooee! John! Cooee!" A shrill voice rang out from the direction of the police station.

Harry cursed profusely under his breath as he spotted Amanda hurrying towards him as fast as her stilettos could carry her. He scanned the street, praying a cab would appear. Some higher power took pity on him.

Ruth wasn't entirely sure what had happened. One minute she'd been trying to work out why a strange women in high heels was waving and shouting in their direction; the next she was being hauled across the street and bundled into a taxi.

"Harry! What was that all about?" she asked him, breathlessly, as the cabbie accelerated through an amber traffic light.

"I thought you wanted to get home."

"I do but preferably in one piece. Did you hear what that bus driver called you?"

"I've been called worse."

"I'm sure you have," she muttered.

-----

The cab had stopped outside Ruth's house but neither of them moved.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to stay."

"You've been injured and probably shouldn't be left on your own, although it's no more than you deserve."

Harry got out of the taxi as quickly as he could and tried to retrieve his wallet from his jacket. Ruth appeared beside him.

"Don't worry," she said as she handed the cabbie a twenty pound note, "you'll be paying." It was clear she wasn't just referring to the taxi fare.

Sighing loudly, Harry followed her into the house. He stood in the kitchen, near the door, as she fussed over the cats.

"I'm really sorry, Ruth. About everything. I promise I'll make it up to you."

As she finished washing her hands, she turned to look at him. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. You should have a bath and get some rest."

"I think I'll just take a couple of paracetamol and go to bed."

"You need to have a bath, Harry, otherwise you won't be able to move in the morning."

He moved closer to her and leant down to kiss her. She pressed a hand against his chest to stop him. "You're not forgiven yet and you stink of beer. Go and get cleaned up."

Ruth had just switched the kettle on when he called out to her. She hesitated in the kitchen doorway and he called again. Despite still being angry at the evening's events, she was concerned about him. Cursing under her breath, she went to see what he wanted.

"What's the problem?" Ruth tried to sound irritated at being summoned but felt her resolve crumbling at the sight of Harry sitting on the edge of the bath, his shirt unfastened and sporting his most endearing little-boy-lost look.

"I've undone the buttons but I need you to give me a hand to take it off. Sorry."

She helped him remove the shirt and was about to go when he stopped her. "Um, I don't think I can manage to get the rest of my clothes off by myself."

"Harry-"

"Please Ruth. I'm not in a fit state for hanky panky, am I?"

Still feeling suspicious of his motives, she agreed to help. As he settled himself into the bath, he gave her a cheeky smile.

"I don't suppose you fancy getting in with me?"

"No," she lied and left the bathroom before she could change her mind.

-----

Having enlisted Ruth's help again, this time to get out of the bath, Harry decided he would have to use devious means to avoid spending the night in the spare room.

"I really am sorry about this evening, Ruth." He struggled slightly more than was necessary as he tried to wrap a towel round his waist. "Oh dear," he said, sounding anything but regretful as it fell to the floor. "Could you…?"

Ruth glared at him but eventually picked it up. Against her better judgement, she placed it round him and, as she was securing it, she was unsurprised to find herself pulled against his body.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked half-heartedly, distracted by the soft kisses he was placing on her neck.

"I think you know the answer to that." He pressed his lips against hers before she could reply and drew her into a passionate kiss. His injuries had slowed him down though, and his attempts to get her top off were not very successful.

"I think you might have to do most of the work," he mumbled against her mouth. It took him a moment or two to register that Ruth was removing his hands from her body.

"You really are pushing your luck," she admonished him.

"Er, sorry, I'm just trying to apologise…"

She left the bathroom without saying another word and her footsteps sounded particularly loud as she descended the stairs.

Harry sighed and headed for Ruth's bedroom. He would gamble on her not throwing him out of her bed once he was settled in it. There was always the chance she might go and sleep in the spare room but they both knew how uncomfortable the mattress was in there. Plus there was that stubborn streak of hers; she would be very reluctant to be turned out of her own bed, no matter how annoyed she was with him.

* * *

**So will Ruth forgive Harry? What will Jo do to Zaf? And will it lead to months of physio? Find out in the next chapter ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - still not mine, which is a shame really as they'd have loads more fun.**

**A/N - Final chapter. Sorry it's taken a hellishly long time but unfortunately real life has got in the way of fic writing recently.**

**Thanks to Em for the beta and to Em and Kate for all the encouragement.**

**This chapter is for Mummy Pea ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After dropping Adam off at his flat, Zaf was immediately subjected to a grilling from Jo.

"So? What really happened?"

"It was just as Harry said. This woman was arguing with her husband and we stepped in."

"That's crap, try again."

"It's true, Jo." Zaf winced as he tried to shrug his jacket off.

"So why didn't you know that Harry and Adam had been arrested? And why did Harry tell Ruth that he didn't know where you were?"

"I, er, well…we got separated." He knew he sounded anything but convincing, so decided to try a different tack. "What did Ruth say when Harry called her? There's definitely something going on with those two isn't there?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

Zaf sighed. "Things just got a bit confused. Some bloke bumped into me and we ended up having a bit of an argument."

"Really? Chatting up his girlfriend were you?"

"No." He sat down on the sofa and leant back. "Can we leave this now? I'm really tired and just want to go to bed."

She mumbled something he didn't quite catch and headed towards the kitchen. When she returned, she was carrying a mug of coffee.

"Thanks, Jo." Zaf extended his hand to take the drink from her.

"It's not for you." Jo sat down on one of the armchairs and glared at him. "You said you wanted to get some sleep; I don't think the caffeine will help."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes." Zaf had decided that appeasement was the best way of dealing with Jo's current mood. Anything else would lead to even more trouble.

"I'm really sorry about this evening," he continued. "I'll make it up to you. What about a trip to the pictures on Saturday? We could go for a nice meal afterwards, that Italian place you like."

Her response was a non-committal 'maybe'.

Deciding that he'd done enough for one evening, Zaf heaved himself off the sofa and moved across the room. "I'm off to bed. Night."

He lingered by the door for a moment, hoping Jo might enquire if he needed any assistance, but she didn't. As he trudged slowly up the stairs, he knew that a film and a meal were not going to be anywhere near enough of an apology. Jo would make him pay for a long time; he was sure of it.

--

Harry kept his eyes closed as the bedroom door opened and the light snapped on. Ruth stomped round the room and banged the wardrobe doors a number of times. He maintained his pretence of sleeping, adding to the illusion by snoring loudly several times.

"I know you're not asleep, Harry, so you can stop the amateur dramatics."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Not much chance of sleeping with all the noise you've been making."

"Oh dear, did I disturb you? Sorry." She didn't sound in the least bit apologetic and glared at him as she started to undo the buttons on her shirt.

He watched her appreciatively. "We might as well make the most of it then."

Muttering something that sounded like 'not a bloody chance', Ruth grabbed her nightclothes and headed for the bathroom.

--

"I see you've gone for the flannelette passion-killers." Harry's laugh turned into a groan, and he clutched at his ribs as Ruth got into bed. She was wearing her thickest and, in her opinion, dowdiest pair of pyjamas.

"I thought it was for the best," she said, as she settled herself under the covers.

"How do you know I don't have a secret winceyette fetish?"

She snorted. "Go to sleep."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

"No."

--

A little while later, movement beside him disturbed Harry from a rather nice dream he was having. In the gloom of the darkened bedroom, he could just make out that Ruth was taking her pyjama top off.

"Changed your mind?"

She jumped as he spoke. "Harry! I thought you were asleep."

"I'm wide awake now." He shifted, awkwardly, and reached out a hand to pull her closer. "Need any help?"

Her reply was muffled as she tugged the top over her head revealing an irresistible expanse of bare skin. Harry gave in to temptation and she shrieked as he tickled her. The combined effort of trying to get the pyjama jacket off and stop his teasing left her breathless.

"Please," she pleaded with him, "I'm hot enough as it is."

"Very hot, in my opinion." He moved his hand to her back and began to lazily run his fingers up and down her spine. "Do I get a kiss now?"

She turned towards him, "_One_ kiss."

Several minutes later, Ruth was sprawled on top of Harry as his hands wandered over her body. She tried to move and inadvertently prodded him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but it's your own fault." She attempted to wriggle out of his grasp again. "Harry, you've had more then one kiss."

He held on to her. "No you don't. I'm not letting you get away that easily."

Ruth, who was also not averse to using deviousness to turn a situation to her advantage, decided it was time to play him at his own game.

"OK, but first I want to tell you how you're going to make up for this evening's misdemeanours."

Harry stopped kissing her shoulder and looked at her. "I thought I was already doing that."

"Oh no, I have something special in mind."

He looked mildly hurt at her suggestion that the activity they were currently engaged in was in some way ordinary.

"Even more special than this," she smiled seductively at him.

"Really? Tell me more."

--

**Several weeks later **

Harry looked up as his team trooped into the meeting room. As they settled into their seats, he frowned.

"Where's Zaf?"

"Physio, Harry." Jo sounded rather fed up.

"Again? Surely his shoulder is better by now?"

"That's what I was thinking but apparently _Helen_ has told him he still needs more treatment."

"Riiiight." Harry drew the word out, wondering if this was a conversation he wanted to pursue. Jo was clearly not enamoured of the physiotherapist Zaf was seeing. He looked at Ruth, hoping she might indicate to him if he was getting on dangerous, domestic territory. Her face was impassive; he was going to have to rely on his own judgement.

"Well he'll just have to catch up when he comes in."

"Huh! If he's got any energy left," Jo muttered.

--

At the end of the meeting, Harry asked if there were any other issues.

"Yes, there is." Malcolm shifted uneasily in his seat. "It's a bit, erm, a bit, ah, odd."

"Odd, Malcolm?"

"Yes, Harry."

There was a pause.

"Go on, Malcolm." There was just a hint of irritation in Harry's voice.

"Well, it would seem that there are some things missing from the Grid-"

"Like Zaf, for example." Jo was going to say more but the look she received from her boss silenced her.

"Thank you, Jo." Harry turned back to Malcolm. "What things?"

"Two sets of handcuffs and a police uniform."

"Maybe Section A borrowed them."

"No. Dorothy always asks first and delivers the requisition forms in person. And why would they want two pairs of handcuffs?"

"I don't know; to complete the uniform? I really wouldn't worry-"

"You haven't forgotten about the Bethnal Green incident have you?" Malcolm's voice was developing a mildly hysterical edge.

Adam hastily turned a laugh into a cough as Harry glared at him.

"What's the Bethnal Green incident?" Jo's curiosity was piqued.

"It was appalling. Very nearly brought the service into disrepute. I think it's probably one of the most traumatic-"

Harry's authoritative voice cut through Malcolm's reminiscing. "I haven't forgotten about it. I was the one who had to sort it all out."

"What happened Harry?" Ruth, whose face had a definite pink tinge to it, was also intrigued.

"Two Section D officers thought it would be amusing to borrow a couple of police uniforms from here for a fancy dress party they were going to."

"Why they couldn't have gone as postmen or gasmen is beyond me-"

"Malcolm!" Harry didn't bother to hide his exasperation. "On the way home from the party they drove into the back of another car at a roundabout in Bethnal Green. Stupidly, they decided to pass themselves off as real police officers to try and intimidate the other driver. Unluckily for them, he was a genuine Detective Inspector. From Special Branch."

"Oh dear," Ruth said, faintly.

"Oh dear indeed. It was a bloody nightmare." Harry scowled as the memory of the incident returned. "I had to call in several favours to stop those two clowns from being prosecuted and we were beholden to Special Branch for months until we caught one of their Detective Superintendents in a compromising position."

"What sort of compromising position?"

The looks of surprise and shock that greeted Ruth's question caused her to hastily back-peddle.

"No, I-I didn't mean…I don't want graphic…" She could feel the blush spreading over her face. "Just forget it," she muttered, taking a keen interest in the documents on the desk in front of her.

"I think," Adam began, "it involved a dominatrix, a whip and misuse of Metropolitan Police prop-"

"Right, meeting closed," Harry said, loudly, gathering up his papers. "I'm sure the uniform will turn up, Malcolm. It's probably just been put back in the wrong place." Not waiting for a response, he stood up. "Come on. We have work to do."

--

Zaf sighed as he read the text message from Adam.

_Jo's def suspicious so be careful. BTW, have you borrowed plod uniform from Grid?_ _A_

His fingers move quickly as he typed out his response.

_Thanx for the warning. No, not me. Z_

"Mr Younis? You can go through now."

He gave the receptionist a dazzling smile as he thanked her and went into the treatment room.

"Hello again, Mr Younis."

"Hello Helen." He slipped into smooth charmer mode. "I think after all these weeks you can call me Zaf."

"I prefer the more formal approach, Mr Younis, as you well know." The tall physiotherapist pointed to the treatment table. "Take your shirt off and sit down please."

Doing as he was told, Zaf's mind wandered back to Adam's text message. Something about a police uniform… _Surely not…? _He was frowning when Helen walked over to him.

"Something wrong, Mr Younis?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

As she began her examination of his shoulder, Helen questioned him, asking if he'd been having any pain or discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm still getting the odd twinge and I don't seem to have full mobility yet."

"Are you sure you've been doing the exercises I gave you?"

"Yes, I have. I think I might have overdone it a bit at work the other day."

"Doing what? I thought you worked for the Council. Planning Department, wasn't it?"

"I do. I was moving boxes of files. Lots of files. And plans. They were very heavy."

Helen made a 'hmm' noise and it was clear from the look on her face that she didn't believe him. "OK, well let me have another look at you then."

An hour later, Zaf was on his way back to Thames House with instructions to continue with the exercises he'd been given and another appointment with Helen for the following week.

--

Harry looked up as the door to his office quietly slid open. It was Ruth.

"If you really wanted to know what that Special Branch Superintendent was caught doing, you could have asked me in private," he teased, as she placed some folders on his desk.

"Very funny." She glared at him.

"Anyway," he said, his tone more serious, "Malcolm's missing items…I told you he'd find out. We'll have to bring them back tomorrow."

"Oh Harry! That will look really suspicious. Leave it for a couple more days." She smiled flirtatiously at him. "In fact, leave it until after the weekend."

"I'm not sure I can take much more. I might have to ask Zaf for the number of his physiotherapist."

"Don't even think about it or I'll leave you handcuffed to the bed."

"Is there any chance that I could handcuff you for a change?"

"No."

Harry decided against pursuing the issue any further. "I'm not sure why you get me to wear the uniform. It doesn't stay on very long."

Ruth moved closer to him. "That's because you look so damn sexy in it." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And then I just have to get you _out_ of it."

"You are a _very_ naughty girl."

"You love it," she responded, moving quickly to avoid his attempt to kiss her. "But you'll just have to wait until later for that."

She was gone from his office, leaving a very frustrated man counting the hours until it was time to go home.

--

Put off by the heavy rain, Jo had decided against going out and had ventured into the Thames House restaurant for lunch. She picked up a plastic wrapped pack of sandwiches: _'Premium_ _Ham with Salad – freshly made today!'_ the label proclaimed. Deciding they looked anything but premium or freshly made, she disconsolately returned them to the display and moved towards the hot food counter. _Bloody Zaf, _she thought as she studied the 'Specials' menu. She was certain his shoulder was better now and he was only pretending it wasn't to avoid his punishment for getting arrested. _Well_, _the longer he goes on pretending, the longer the punishment will last._

As she was deciding whether the vegetable lasagne was more appetising than a jacket potato with tuna, the conversation between the two girls in front of her started to filter through to her brain.

"…of course, Derek is really fed up about last Friday. I knew Zaf would beat him. He's such a demon pool player not to mention absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh yes! Sex on legs, definitely."

"I should try and get a transfer to Section D."

_Over my dead body_, Jo thought, angrily. She turned on her heel and headed back towards the Grid.

--

"Malcolm, what's all this about some things going missing?" Zaf kept one eye on the technician and one on Ruth as he waited for an answer.

"Someone's walked off with a police uniform and handcuffs. It's unbelievable. You'd think that with all the security we have here, not to mention we're all supposed to be responsible, trustworthy-"

"So what do you think has happened to the stuff, Ruth?" Zaf showed no compunction at cutting through his colleague's mini-tirade.

"Me? Why would I know what's happened to it?" Warning bells were already going off in the analyst's mind but she adopted her trademark vague tone.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the other week, when Harry ended up in a police uniform shirt. It just seemed a bit of a, I don't know, a bit of a coincidence."

Smiling triumphantly at the blush that began to spread across Ruth's face, Zaf leant back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head. He was so busy basking in his success that he failed to notice the pods opening and a very irate blonde marching across the Grid.

"How's the shoulder, Zafar?" The question was accompanied by a sharp slap to the side of his head.

"Ow! Jo, that really hurt!"

"It was meant to, you sod!"

"What have I done now?" Zaf asked as he rubbed his ear, which was stinging from the blow he'd received.

"Good game of pool was it? Apparently, Derek's not very happy. Well, according to _Serena_," Jo spat out.

"Serena? Oh, you mean Simone. I-" Zaf realised too late that he'd incriminated himself. "Er, Jo, I can explain."

"It had better be a bloody good explanation." Harry's voice boomed across the Grid, startling all of them. "Zafar, Joanna, my office. Now!"

--

"So, did you threaten Zaf with four weeks of intensive SAS training?" Ruth asked, her fingers toying with the buttons of Harry's shirt.

They were snuggled together on her sofa, both drowsy after their dinner and a bottle of wine.

"Hmm? No, he's got to help Debra Langham out with some new recruit induction courses."

Ruth lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and stared at him. "New recruit induction courses? Are you mad? This is Zaf we're talking about."

"Thank you for your pronouncement on my sanity. Two weeks with Ms Langham will be punishment enough for him."

"But Harry-"

"He knows about the police uniform."

"Shit!" Ruth sat up. "He can't know for certain."

"Well, I'm not prepared to risk it. The stuff goes back to the Grid tomorrow. No arguments."

Expecting to have to fight his corner, Harry was surprised when Ruth nodded her head in agreement.

"OK, but you know what that means, don't you?" Her fingers had returned to his shirt and were rapidly undoing the buttons. "We'd better make the most of tonight."

THE END

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thoughts/comments/concrit always welcome.  
**


End file.
